


In A Dark Corner

by EnInkahootz



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, Exhibitionism, M/M, Porn, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 05:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Thor and Tony like to have sex in public.





	In A Dark Corner

Thor gripped Tony’s hair and pounded into him. Tony arched his back toward the floor of the club and rocked his body, meeting Thor’s thrusts. Thor’s massive hand was around Tony’s erection, pumping furiously. 

“Let me ride you,” Tony demanded.

“This floor is disgusting,” Thor protested.

“I’ll take your clothes to my dry cleaner,” Tony assured him, “just fucking lay down.”

Thor grinned, then obeyed. Tony straddled him and rode him hard, slamming on and off his cock until Thor couldn’t help but release deep into him with a ferocious growl that was far too loud for a public place.


End file.
